Shoutmon
Shoutmon |s1=Shoutmon B |s2=Shoutmon + Star Sword |s3=Shoutmon + Dorulu Cannon |s4=Shoutmon + Jet Sparrow |s5=Shoutmon Star Wheel }} Shoutmon is a Mini Dragon Digimon whose name is derived from the sound of a " ", and whose design is derived from a . It is a ferocious Digimon with extremely high aggressiveness due to its hot-blooded enthusiasm. However, it is friendly towards its comrades, and its friendship with other Digimon, surpassing species, can be deepened even further if they are recognized by Shoutmon. There is a unique feature to Shoutmon's singing that converts its passion to energy, and since Shoutmon won't give up fighting unless its passion disappears, this is the reason Shoutmon is said to be a ferocious Digimon with high aggressiveness. On one hand it seems ferocious, but on the other it is said to love music and songs, and it likes to hum songs with natural sounding like the sound of the wind, raindrops, the murmuring of a river, or the stirring of leaves on a tree. Because it can often become too enthusiastic in its song, accidentally letting off its "Soul Crusher" even though there aren't any enemies, it's probably safest to leave the spot at once if Shoutmon starts singing, so that it doesn't notice you. Shoutmon itself is said to have the mysterious trait of always having its MacField-brand mic in its possession, and a Shoutmon without the mic is not really a Shoutmon. It is said that a Shoutmon that has completely lost its mic will rapidly lose power from the shock of not being a Shoutmon anymore, and before long it will have wasted away. Therefore, you should never play a practical joke like hiding the mic. Incidentally, it can wield the mic as in , so it is excellent not only in scuffling matches but also in performances.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/03-sa/shoutmon/index.html Digimon Reference Book: Shoutmon] Digimon Adventure (PSP game) Digimon Fusion Digimon Xros Wars (manga) Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Red and Blue Digimon X Arena The Shoutmon , released with the Shoutmon #01 figure in the Sofubi Digital Monster Series, can be used to summon Shoutmon within the Digimon X Arena. Digimon Web has also announced that they will publish a special AR Code on their website that will make it possible to summon a yellow Shoutmon.Digimon X Arena Digimon Masters Shoutmon is an NPC. Attacks * : Forms a ball of energy in the shape of an and throws it at the opponent. *'Bellow Blaster' (Soul Crusher): Uses its mic to amplify the energy of the heated emotions blazing within its chest, then bashes the opponent. Because passion is the very source of the attack, it will definitely inflict damage no matter the target. *'Rock and Roller'This attack keeps its Japanese name in [http://www.digimonfusion.com/character/shoutmon-2/ Shoutmon's Digimon Fusion profile]. (Rowdy Rocker): Wields its mic as in . Shoutmon B Shoutmon B is a Digimon whose name and design are derived from " ". It is a black version of Shoutmon. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Red and Blue Shoutmon + Star Sword Shoutmon + Star Sword is an Enhancement Digimon whose name and design is derived from "Shoutmon Star Sword". It is and the Pickmons' . The saw-shaped blade is strong and boasts peerless firmness, so that it shreds the opponent when it cuts through them, inflicting massive damage. Because the wounds are completely ragged, it takes time for the opponent to recover from the damage of an ordinary attack, and they incur even greater damage. Also, because the united Pickmon can shift freely, it possesses not only firmness, but also a flexibility that allows it to bend like a willow branch and absorb impacts that are too strong. It can be said that the Star Sword has an appearance which embodies the strong ties of Starmon and the Pickmons' emotional bond.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/03-sa/starsword/index.html Digimon Reference Book: Shoutmon + Star Sword] Digimon Fusion Attacks *'Sun Sword' (Star Blade): Charges the Star Sword with flaming energy and then releases a cutting shock-wave of fire. Shoutmon + Dorulu Cannon Shoutmon + Dorulu Cannon is an Enhancement Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Shoutmon Dorulu ". It is Dorulumon's and greatest Special Move. Because Dorulumon must concentrate on charging the energy, the cooperation of Shoutmon to take charge of sighting is essential in order to hit the target. Furthermore, while charging the energy, Dorulumon's defensive power goes down to zero, leaving it completely defenseless. It becomes absolutely essential at this time to have Shoutmon's aid in guarding it, and it can be said that this bold move can only be used when it has absolute trust in its partner.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/04-ta/dorulucannon/index.html Digimon Reference Book: Shoutmon + Dorulu Cannon] Digimon Fusion Attacks *'Dorulu Cannon': Condenses and fires all the energy that it possesses. Shoutmon + Jet Sparrow Shoutmon + Jet Sparrow is an Enhancement Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Shoutmon Sparrow". It is Sparrowmon's -cruiser Mode"|音速巡航形態|Onsokujunkou Keitai}} that acquired even more speed. It possesses tremendous thrust and is able to carry Shoutmon on its back while flying, but if Shoutmon doesn't have a lot of will-power, it will be immediately blown off by the excess wind speed. There is an instrument called a DigiCompressor within its body, which produces thrust by taking in air, super-compressing it, then exhausting it out its aft. This instrument can be used not only for flight but also for offensive techniques.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/03-sa/jetsparrow/index.html Digimon Reference Book: Shoutmon + Jet Sparrow] Digimon Fusion Attacks *'Air Shooter': Shoots compressed air alongside a roar. This technique has a significant spreading factor, so it has low efficacy against distant opponents, but instantaneously blows away nearby opponents. *'Plasma Blaster': Super-compresses air to the point that it becomes plasma, then fires it out its gunports. Shoutmon Star Wheel |japname= |image= |level= |attribute= |family= |type= |from=Shoutmon + Starmon (2010 anime) + PickmonDigimon Xros Wars (manga), "Xros Pride!! A Warrior's Pride!!" 05 |to= |partner=Fusion Fighters |jacards= |s1=#Shoutmon |f1=Shoutmon |s2=Shoutmon + Star Sword |s3=Shoutmon + Dorulu Cannon |s4=Shoutmon + Jet Sparrow }} Shoutmon Star Wheel is a DigiFuse of Shoutmon and Starmons in the shape of the "Star Wheel". Digimon Xros Wars (manga) Notes and References Category:Digimon species Category:Digimon with no level Category:Rookie Digimon Category:Champion Digimon Category:Ultimate Digimon Category:Mega Digimon Category:Mini Dragon Digimon Category:Small Dragon Digimon Category:Digimon with no attribute Category:Nature Spirits Digimon es:Shoutmon